


Inappropriate Uses Of Honey

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Double Penetration, Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, Ft!Au, Light Food Play, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sexual Fustration, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, twin Blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: The second place raffle prize for @sinisor who requested some of @redtomatofan‘s FT!AU boys having some fun in a public setting, i hope you enjoy it!Sinisor did someAMAZING FANARTfor this fic HHHHH <3





	Inappropriate Uses Of Honey

While Honey was happy to see his brothers after a few nights apart, going out to Muffet's wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. He had been sulking for days about sleeping in an empty bed for the first time in months while the twins were in New Home. Since they were both doing so well in charge of Snowdin Alphys had decided to actually give them a shot at guard training, so naturally Honey had been just as enthusiastic as they were for the trip. But he couldn’t deny that he had been relieved to finally get the text that they were coming home today.

Honey had gone to great lengths to make sure he looked his best when he was due to meet his brothers that afternoon. His usual attire of hoodie and track pants were exchanged for a skater skirt and tank top. The twins always appreciated when he made an effort but Honey wasn’t as confident with his body compared to them. While they were all strength and hard lines, he was soft and curvy. This outfit was still pretty laid back and he couldn’t deny that when he formed his body he filled it out quite nicely. He decided to keep it formed so that he could pull on some long socks to complete the look and also because he expected the twins to want to do more than just give him a welcome home hug.

In fact, it was the only thing he had been able to think about.

It may have only been a few days but Honey felt like he hadn’t been intimate with either of his brothers for weeks. He had been spoiled since they had decided to date each other, the Twin’s energy and stamina meant that they fucked at least once a day. Honey missed the feeling of being sandwiched in between them and the stretch of having them both inside him. So when they had greeted him with enthusiastic embraces his soul was practically thumping out of his chest in excitement. But he was completely confused when Teddy suggested they went to Muffet’s for lunch instead of heading straight home to bed.

Which was how Honey found himself sat in a booth at Muffet's with throbbing magic that refused to disappear. They had only been sat down for a few minutes but Honey could feel his pussy dripping in the tiny panties he had picked out to tease them with. He was finding it hard to even keep still, he felt extremely horny just from being near his brothers. Honey just couldn’t understand why they had chosen to come here of all places considering the twins usually gave the cafe a wide berth. It wasn’t like he could complain. Under different circumstances, he would be overjoyed about them agreeing to join him in his favourite place. 

But right now… he couldn’t stop thinking about both of them bending him over and taking him on the table where everyone could see. 

“I Know We Said We’d Join You Today-” Teddy said while scanning the menu, thankfully jolting Honey from a fantasy that was only making him hotter. “-But Honestly Brother I Don’t Know How You Can Stand All This Sweet Stuff”

“Is There Anything Healthy At All?” Bee added, turning his sparkling eye lights in Honey’s direction.

Honey was lost for words for a few moments. He always found his brothers attractive together and individually, and the starry-eyed thing they did would usually send his soul aflutter. But his imagination had other ideas. He imagined seeing Bee’s lidded sockets instead of the stars and how they would sparkle with lust instead of happiness. Teddy on the other hand was driving Honey crazy with the low tone of his voice, he couldn’t keep himself from remembering what it felt like to have Teddy whisper next to the side of his skull. Bee had to clear his throat loudly to get Honey’s attention. He tried to hide his face behind a menu as his skull to flushed a vibrant shade of orange in embarrassment. 

“h-how about the fruit salad?” Honey offered, pointing out the item on Bee’s menu while flicking his eyes up to Teddy to try and judge if his other brother was suspicious. Teddy seemed oblivious which made him breathe a huge sigh of relief. It didn’t last long though, he spied the extras at the bottom of the menu and felt his skull heat up further. “you know you can have a load of cream on it too- if y-you want i mean.”

It was a long shot but Honey couldn’t resist. The idea of seeing them both licking up cream from their spoons was too good of an opportunity to pass up. There was always the possibility that one of the twins would spill some on themselves too. Honey was more than willing to be an attentive brother and help them clean up of course. Teddy’s brow furrowed and he looked like he was going to say something but Muffet came to take their orders just in time. 

“Oh! Hello Miss Muffet!” Teddy said, his enthusiasm made the spider monster jump. “Oh! Sorry! I Didn’t Mean To Be So Loud, I Was A Little Distracted!” Teddy’s eye lights seemed to flicker for the smallest of moments, so quick that Honey wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. “Can We Have Two Fruit Salads Please For Bee And Myself, Without Any Extra Sweet Things!”

Honey felt his soul sink in his chest. Either Teddy knew exactly what lewd thoughts were going through his head and didn’t approve, or he was oblivious and thought that Honey didn’t know what he liked. Honey held himself back from sighing loudly, annoyed that he still didn’t have the confidence to just speak his mind. If he could just be patient he knew that he wouldn’t be waiting for more than a few hours, but with the state he was in that felt like a lifetime of frustration...

“What About You Brother?” Bee added, reminding Honey once again he had become lost in his thoughts. 

Honey scratched the back of his skull nervously, trying to brush off how uncomfortable he felt so that he didn’t make anyone feel awkward around him. “just the usual for me thanks.” he said to Muffet, adding his usual lazy wink afterwards for good measure. 

Muffet rolled one set of eyes before going off to prepare their food. Honey winced at his friend being able to see right through him, knowing that he was going to pay for it when he was next in the cafe without the buffer of his brothers. He just hoped that he would come up with some believable excuse when his mind was clearer. The twins had settled into a conversation about things they had done in the week and Honey tried to take an active interest. He didn’t have to fake this part either, he was so happy for them and eager to see their faces light up with excitement. But his attention kept straying when they flexed with their ‘improved strength’, or explained how they had shown the guard their skills in wrestling. Honey had seen the twins grappling together on many occasions; before they were all together it had fuelled so many of his fantasies that it had developed into a kink for him. It felt like he just couldn’t catch a break as he squirmed uncomfortably in clothes that now felt far too tight. 

Honey felt bad about only having sex on his mind, but if he was completely honest he was craving the closeness more than anything. He wondered if he could try and hint at what he wanted another way, one that even if it didn’t work he might get at least some contact to tide him over. They had time to kill before their food would arrive, so why shouldn’t he try to be a little more obvious with his flirting? Honey hid his growing grin behind his hand as he hatched a plan that was sure to get their attention. 

They were tucked away in a booth they had relative privacy, which meant he could get away with slipping his shoes off without anyone noticing. Bee was sat a little closer to him so Honey decided he was going to be easier to reach. Teddy might have been oblivious earlier but Bee was usually the quicker of the two in everything, so Honey hoped he would be the right choice. He scooted a little further forward in his seat to get a feel for where Bee’s legs were. When his foot made contact with warm bone he had to stop himself from shivering. Even through the socks he was wearing it felt amazing just brushing lightly against him.

But Honey didn’t plan to stop there. He waited to see if Bee would react before slowly moving his foot up his brother’s leg. Bee’s posture stiffened, but when he looked at Honey he was occupied with asking Teddy a question as if nothing was happening. He could feel the air getting heavier as Bee tried but failed to completely control his squirming. Honey kept his touches light and inconsistent, trying to seem like he was doing it absentmindedly. But he was slowly working his way higher, knowing just which spots turned Bee on. He was getting more daring the longer he was getting away with it that he was almost ready to try to slip his foot into his brother’s-

“Are You Cold Brother? You Look Lovely But You’re Not Exactly Dressed For The Weather!” Teddy asked in a raised voice, making Honey completely retract his leg in an instant. 

Without missing a beat Bee chimed in too, “Oh Would You Like My Scarf?” he asked, already pulling at his neck to loosen it and appearing completely unphased by what they had just been doing. 

“erm, na i’m ok.” Was the only thing Honey managed as an answer. 

Satisfied with his answer the twins went back to their conversation and left Honey feeling very sheepish. He was left wondering whether the twins were working together to deflect his advances or if he was taking advantage of their naive natures. He didn’t have too long to reflect before their food arrived. Honey found some solace that he would be able to drown his sorrows and his food in the bottle of honey he was applying liberally. 

Honey waited until the twins seemed happy with their fruit salads before tucking in himself. His usual order of pancakes and honey never failed to cheer him up and today was no exception. Eating magical food might have made the magic in his ecto-body feel even more agitated, but it was worth it for his sugar fix. Honey had been so distracted by his food that the most obvious idea only hit him in the face when he was squirting another lot of the golden syrup onto his plate. If the twins weren’t up for being suggestive with the cream, then maybe he could get creative with his vice instead. 

It was a long shot. The twins hated messes and there was a chance they’d be repulsed rather than turned on. But then he remembered that one of their favourite things was to cover his skull with their cum when they were really turned on. The honey may lack their blue tinge, but the consistency was pretty spot on. It wasn’t lost on Honey that his magic was very similar to his namesake, so it might look like he was covered with his own juices instead. He tried not to shake with anticipation as he tried to work out a way to ‘accidentally’ squirt the honey onto his face but he just couldn’t keep still. Luckily this worked in his favor, his hand tightened on the base of the bottle and made the Honey start to spill out the top. 

All Honey needed to do was tighten his grip, which he did, covering his skull with golden liquid within seconds. He screwed his sockets shut at just the right moment but he wiped them first so that he could open them and see his brothers reactions. They were both looking at him with open mouths, Teddy had even dropped his spoon onto the table. He made sure to pull his most clueless face as he lidded his sockets and let his tongue poke through his teeth. For a moment Honey was basking in finally being able to break them but then he saw concern cover both of their faces. 

“Oh No! It’s Gone Everywhere!” Teddy said loud enough to attract attention from the rest of the bar, making Honey start to really regret not thinking things through. 

“Here Brother, Go Clean Up In The Bathroom-” Bee said while moving out of his seat, giving Honey a way to get out. Bee mistook the disappointment on Honey’s face as him being worried instead and was quick to reassure him with a platonic pat on the back. “-It’s Ok! We’ll Take Care Of The Bill!”

Unable to take any more humiliation, Honey made a swift b-line towards the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid! Of course the twins didn’t want him while they were in public. All he’d managed to succeed in doing was making them think he was cold and making a mess of himself. Honey wouldn’t be surprised if he’d blown his chances for anything today, the Twins probably thought he was unwell or something equally as embarrassing. He sighed heavily, getting to work on cleaning his face and the parts of his top the honey had dripped down onto. The honey made his shirt stick to his formed body and his face really did look like he’d managed to cum all over it. But he tried not to think about it too much. He had already sunk so low, he didn’t want to get more frustrated by his reflection too. 

Honey managed to at least get some of the condiment off his face before he realised he wasn’t alone any more. He was preparing himself to be mocked by one of the cafe’s regulars, so he squeaked in surprise when he was picked up and bundled into a nearby stall. Honey was panicked but then realised there was only one monster who was able to pick him up like that. He turned around to face Teddy whose face had lost all of its prior ‘innocence’. Teddy looked like he wanted to devour him, and the hands that were already working their way under his top confirmed Honey wasn’t imagining it. 

“Hello Papy.” Teddy whispered, his voice dripping with desire. He pulled Honey closer in the tight cubical, letting his cock length press up against Honey’s leg. Teddy was rock hard and Honey couldn’t help gasping in shock at the quick turn of events. “Don’t Act All Surprised, You’ve Been Very Naughty.”

Honey shivered at his brother’s words. Teddy was usually all about praise, so to hear him try and talk dirty was such an unexpected change. But a _very_ welcome one. He was still shocked considering he had previously written the afternoon off as a spectacular failure “h-how did you- i thought you didn’t know i was-”

“Shh, You Can’t Fool Us Brother. Don’t Worry About Bee, He’ll Be Here In A Moment” Teddy gave Honey a quick kiss to the top of his skull while pulling them both backward before sitting down on the closed toilet seat. “But Why Don’t You Come Sit In My Lap While You Wait.”

Honey giggled nervously, more than ready to engage in a little heavy petting before they headed back home. Teddy stopped him before he climbed in his lap though, moving his hands to his crotch and pulling out his cock with a smug look on his face. Honey watched with an open jaw as his brother gave himself a few firm strokes and groaned in relief. It was clear now that Honey hadn’t been the only one concealing his arousal. But even though his pussy was throbbing with need he couldn’t believe that Teddy actually wanted to fuck him in the toilets. 

“here!?” Honey asked, looking around the tiny cubicle as if that was going to help him see if anyone was around. 

“Why Not? Don’t Play Coy, I Know You Want This.” Teddy brought Honey closer, moving a hand underneath his skirt and straight for his dripping mound. “Take Them Off” he added, lightly twanging the elastic of Honey’s panties to get his point across.

Honey thought about protesting, but if they were going to this then they were on limited time. If they both wanted it, and Bee would be joining them soon, then Honey was happy to throw caution to the wind. He quickly rid himself of his panties and climbed into his brother’s lap, hissing through his teeth when he felt Teddy slicking up his cock with their juices. Honey was turned on enough that Teddy was able to slip inside him with ease, with both of them groaning as quietly as they could until he was all the way inside. Honey’s eyes were rolling in their sockets as his brother helped him bounce in his lap. When Teddy pulled him into a kiss he felt tingly all over. 

“Oh Papy I’ve Missed How You Feel Around Me” Teddy moaned quietly next to his skull as he set up a slow and deep pace. Teddy was large enough to make Honey feel tiny in his lap, his feet barely touching the bathroom floor as he was bounced in his lap. “You’ve Been So Lewd Brother, Teasing Us All Afternoon, But You’re Loving Doing This Here Aren’t You?” he rolled his hips to hit Honey’s spot, making him have to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. “Let’s Make Sure You’re Ready For When Bee Joins Us.” 

Honey didn’t get a chance to ask what his brother meant before he felt him reach around him and try to slip a few fingers into his pussy along with his cock. Honey had had them both inside him all the time, but he never expected to be double stuffed in a public toilet. The thought alone was driving him close to climax, with Teddy’s fingers and cock making him start to shake. It felt so good on its own, but all of Honey’s senses were heightened by the fear of getting caught. The only problem was keeping quiet as his control started to slip. 

“Already Papy?”Teddy teased, his own voice sounding strained from the feel of Honey tightening around him. “Bite Down On My Scarf And Cum. Now.” 

His mind may have been slipping but Honey was able to follow his brother’s instructions in the nick of time. He bit down on his brother’s scarf as he came hard, the fabric able to muffle the noises that never ended. He felt Teddy stiffen and still for a second while he was still cumming, but then he chuckled and pulled his fingers out as Honey heard the stall door open. 

“Wow, Looks Like I Came In At A Good Time.” Bee whispered as he came up behind him, making Honey whine into Teddy’s scarf as he tried to angle his hips towards his other brother. In the cramped conditions Bee had to squat a little to line himself up, but he was more than capable considering how much time he spent working on his strength. He teased the head of his cock around where his brothers were joined and moved his hands to grasp firmly at Honey’s formed hips hard enough to leave a mark. “He’s So Wet, Thanks So Much For Stretching Him Out Teddy.”

Honey had to bite down on Teddy’s scarf again as he felt a second cock pushing in alongside the one already inside him. Both of his brothers were murmuring praise as quietly as possible, their hands and mouths soothing him as he got used to the stretch of his magic. This was exactly what Honey had been craving, and the public setting just added to their already feverish want for each other. Despite having just cum Honey could already feel himself building up to a second climax from the feeling of being filled completely. 

“Oh Gods That’s So Tight!” Teddy groaned, his larger frame shaking as he bit his tongue to hold himself back. He used his now free hand to tilt Honey’s face towards him so he could look into his hazy eyes. “We’ve Gotta Be Quick, You Ready Honey?” 

Honey nodded frantically, collapsing forward onto Teddy when his brothers started to move. Bee was going fast, using the strength in his legs to plough into Honey repeatedly, while Teddy kept a similar pace as before making sure to hit every spot deep inside him. It felt incredible, Honey knew he was making a mess of Teddy’s shoulder as drool fell from his open mouth. He could tell his brothers weren’t going to last much longer either. Honey could feel the way they were shaking, the way their hands were grasping at every part of him they could reach, and their ragged breaths that were almost in sync. 

“hah! oh fuck- so full” Honey whined, scrambling for some kind of hold on either of them but failing. He was too close, unable to keep himself still as he neared his peak. “im gonna cum- oh shit- i’m, ah!”

Both of his brother’s groaned and sped up their pace, and Honey fell forward again to scream into Teddy’s scarf. He could hear Teddy and Bee kissing over his shoulder, which was the catalyst for sending him over the edge again. Honey came hard, his walls tightening around his brothers and milking them both of their own climaxes quickly after. Their noises may have been dampened by their kissing, but Honey thought that he’d never heard anything hotter in his life.

A noise from the bar made them all freeze before they scrambled to untangle themselves and straighten up. Bee helped him to his feet and helped him straighten out while tucking himself away while Teddy did the same behind him. Honey could feel all of their cum still inside himself but he had managed to clamp his legs shut to stop any spilling out in case they were interrupted. When the coast seemed clear Bee opened the stall door. Honey made a move to leave but Teddy stopped him, turning him around and dangling his discarded panties in front of his face. 

“Put Them Back On.” Teddy said with a wink. 

“What A Great Idea Brother!” Bee added with a mischievous grin, leaning into Honey to whisper a question next to his skull. “Do You Think You Can Hold In Our Cum Until We Get Home?”


End file.
